


Hoodie

by The_Onyx_Moon



Series: From the Outside [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: After the events of Spider-man Into The Spiderverse, Peter B Parker returns to his dimension.  He patches things up with MJ just like he told Miles he would, but this time he does things a bit differently.  This time, he calls on you, too.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Peter B Parker - as in Spiderverse Peter B Parker - aka Hobo Spiderman aka the man who stole my heart. This man is well of age and a full grown adult. This is NOT Tom Holland’s underage Spidey, so any smut or mentions of are completely legal and appropriate.

“It’s a miracle this thing’s in one piece.”  You mumble, tugging the oversized garment over your head.  It took you a second to find it in the slight mess that was Peter’s apartment, but it was clean in comparison to how it had been.

“Yeah, well, you’re the psycho who still has the damn thing.”  He chuckles, that rapsy voice of his plucking gooseflesh all over you.  He feigns injury when you toss a pillow at him - pulling the classic Indiana Jones move and making you kiss his imaginary boo boo better.  Of course, said fake boo boo was on his lips.  And you are a such a sucker for those pretty pink lips and the delicious scrape of stubble that accompanied them.

Ok, people.  Let’s do this one last time.

You, Y/N Y/L/N, are so damn in love with Peter B Parker.

Months ago, Peter had reconciled with his ex-wife, Mary Jane.  He told MJ that he loved her and that he always would and that he was sorrier than words could properly convey for hurting her, but that day, Peter walked out of her apartment with no intention of winning her back.  That ship had sailed, he knew.  But he still had a new fire in his gut to get his happily ever after.

So that day, Peter called  _you_ and asked you on a date.

It was also the day your heart leaped into your throat and made its permanent home there.

MJ had been the love of Peter’s life, his everything.  When she left him, it crushed him completely.  And when the divorce was finalized?  Well, he lost contact.  

He had been a mess of a man for months and then suddenly… _he_  was back.  The Peter you’d  ~~loved~~  grown up with.  Back like nothing had ever happened.

But something  _had_  happened.  Something big.

Something…you still didn’t quite understand, but respected and did your best to fathom.  All for him.

He tells you about a New York that isn’t quite yours.  About the Gwen that wasn’t quite his Gwen, and about the rag-tag team of spider people who helped him save the multi-verse (whatever in the hell  _that_ meant.)  He told you about Aunt May kicking ass and taking names and how he cried a little bit when she saw her again.  You both cry a little at that, happy tears with wet laughter.

You hadn’t seen Aunt May since college, since you and Peter had had your falling out.  When he’d met MJ and you’d taken up second fiddle.  Peter hadn’t known about the crush you’d had on him since grade school - how could he? For being an all-powerful superhero, the man was oblivious.  She was the one who told him, or rather, chewed him a new one when he’d invited you to the wedding and couldn’t understand why you declined.

But even after years of pining,  _he_  was the one to make the first move.

On your date, you give him a bit of a hard time.

_“Nice of you to remember I exist, Parker.”_ You’d snarked.   _“All it took was getting the sense literally knocked into you half a million times, huh?”_

He chuckled at that, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.  His eyes dartily meet yours, then look away, then look back.  You’d known about the whole Spider-man thing longer than even Gwen, so it was only fitting you hold it over his head that he’d all but abandoned you.

After that date, and more sarcasm than the world could handle from the two of you, he became a permanent fixture in your life.

Another date that week, then another the week after that.

It’s on the fifth date that you ask him to come upstairs.

You instantly regret it the moment the two of you get into your apartment and he spots his old ‘Empire State University’ hoodie on your bed.

_“What is that?”_   He’d asked in complete disbelief.  You rambled some bullshit excuse of  _‘nothing!’_  that he didn’t believe for a second and when you’d moved to throw it back in your closet, he’d caught you at the waist, spun you around, and rocked your world with just a kiss.

_“Do you wear it to bed?”_ He rasped, voice low and electric.  You nodded, and he  _groaned_.   _“God, the thought of you in my clothes…”_

Needless to say, you consummated your relationship that night - and damn near every night since.

“I can’t believe you still wear that.”  He says now, pulling your thoughts back to the present and pulling you into his lap.  Those intoxicating lips capture yours again, dipping down to your collarbone.  To the spot that leaves you a mewling mess.

He chuckles, fingers ghosting up your skin beneath the hoodie until he’s slicking his fingers in your wetness.  He groans, a giggle from yourself.

“With the reaction it gets from you?  How are you surprised.”  His smirk sets your insides a flame and you rock against his hardening member below the sheets, fingers digging into the slight pudge of his tummy.  You both sigh in pleasure.

“I do love seeing you in my clothes…”

The stained, tattered hoodie is abandoned once again as your boyfriend pulls you into bed, those low hanging sweats of his following almost immediately after.

“Again? Already?”  You tease, voice dying in your throat as your air catches at the feel of him pushing into you.  Each time feels like the first time, and you’ll never get over the way he feels cumming inside of you.  The faces that he makes or the sounds.  Jesus, the _sounds_ the man makes…

“You’re the one who had to put it on.”  He’d been going for seductive, for strong and teasing - instead, he sounds _wrecked_  and it is far better than you could imagine.

* * *

“God, you would’ve loved Miles.”  He chuckles when he catches you half singing the wrong words to the song on the radio.

“You talk about him a lot, you know?”  He smiles almost sadly, strong arms wrapping around your waist from behind.  If he keeps it up, you’re going to forget about breakfast altogether and it’ll be burned bacon.

Again.

“He means a lot to me.  Sometimes I wish I could see him again.”

You ask him to tell you more about the little Spiderboy, so he does and you smile at every word.

Miles.

The kid that turned Peter’s world upside down in just a handful of days.  The kid that Peter taught at the same time that Miles was teaching Peter.  The kid that Peter came to love and respect.

The kid that helped Peter realize that maybe…maybe Peter was ready to be a father.

The first time he told you that, you worried that it meant he’d want to go back to MJ.  That he’d go running back to her with another bouquet of flowers, begging her to forgive him and promising her that he’d forget all about you.

Many lazy days between the sheets assure you that that is  _not_  the case and that Peter loves  _you_.  That he isn’t the man he was - oh no, he is so much more.

And when he gets home from work tonight you’re going to tell him everything more he’s about to become.  About the reason why his hoodie fits a little more snug around your mid-section now a-days.

Yes, Miles helped Peter realize he was ready to be a father.

Now, You were going to help Peter realize that reality.

You and the baby Parker growing in your tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the Spider-verse line??? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
